


Hiyoko Fights 2 Twinks

by Lispman_Briton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, former mahiru/hajime, hiyoko wont let twinks live in peace, i wrote this in comic sans, ibuki is a raging lesbian, soapies is a GOOD ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispman_Briton/pseuds/Lispman_Briton
Summary: Komaeda cucked Mahiru and now Hiyoko is MAD
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Hiyoko Fights 2 Twinks

“Why are you crying, Mahiru?”

Mahiru cocked her head up from it’s former downward-facing position and forced a slight smile to her short friend. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Hiyoko let out a mean-sounding scoff, which she tried to make sound less harsh by immediately sighing softly afterward. Poking the photographer on the nose, she looked forward at her with a stern gaze. “Whose head do I have to bop?”

The red-haired girl’s fake, forced smile became slightly more genuine, and she sniffled before responding. “Two heads.”

The dancer grinned and cracked her knuckles, or, well, tried to. “I just need the names.” She playfully inquired.

“Hajime Hinata, and Nagito Komaeda.” 

Hiyoko gasped, “You want me to beat up your _ boyfriend? _ ” Her shock came more from a feeling of joy rather than surprise. She’d wanted to thwack that twink for _ ages _.

“Ex,” Mahiru began, frowning and looking down, “Ex boyfriend. Turns out he was cheating on me with Nagito.” 

Forcing herself to avoid finding any of this humorous, Hiyoko grabbed the baseball bat she kept propped up against the wall and gave her friend a gentle pat on the head. “I’ll obliterate those twinks, Mahi! You can count on it!” She assured, earning a responsive nod from her companion. With a determined look, she set off, ready to do as she promised and obliterate the twinks.

  
  
==================  
  
  
  
  


“Mahiru! Hiyoko just got beat the fuck up by Nagito holy shit!” Came a shrill cry from the door, followed by the immensely cursed sight of roommate and resident lesbian Ibuki Mioda helping a bruised and battered Hiyoko, who was crying like a bitch, walk. Quickly turning her ‘Bad Mood ://’ playlist off and jumping to her feet, Mahiru put her hands on her hips and stared at her injured friend.

“Did you..._Seriously_ fight Nagito?!” To which Hiyoko nodded. “Why? You’ve never _actually_ fought someone before! I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

“W-Well…” Hiyoko looked down as she spoke and clenched her fists. “I haven’t seen you cry like that before.”

“Awwe! She’s like, the _ cutest _ white knight ever! We should give her a nickname for it! Oh, what about Sir _ Dance _ -lot!” Ibuki went on, letting go of Hiyoko, who gasped and quickly stumbled to the wall for support. “She like, _ totally _ tried to protect your honour or whatever! We should get a really small pony for her to ride and she can be like the ‘Little Lady of the Apartment’ or something!” By the time she was finished speaking, Hiyoko was laying on the couch with an ice pack on her head, and Mahiru was standing over her applying some bandaids. “Hey! Whatcha doin?”

“Shut up Ibuki, you’re making this even...more painful!” Hiyoko growled. Mahiru silently nodded in agreement. 

“Well excuse you, sugarthighs! I could _ super _ help you not be hurting! I know a thing or two about healing people up, y’know, my girlfriend’s a nurse!”

Mahiru rolled her eyes. “We know, Ibuki. You mention this at least three times a day.” Which was true, whenever the three were watching a TV show and a character got hurt, Ibuki would say something along the lines of ‘Oh, my girlfriend’s a nurse! She could totally save them!’ 

“Okay, Zoomer! You just missed out on the _ greatest _ kiss-it-better in your entire life! See ya later, compulsive masturbator!” She squawked, skipping off into her room to do god-knows-what.

Mahiru covered Hiyoko’s various grazes and cuts in silence for a short while, before noticing a shiny glint in her eyes. “Oh.” She smiled softly to herself. “You can cry now, she’s gone.” Hiyoko almost instantaneously burst into a hurricane of tears and bawls. 

“IT HURTS SO BAAAAAAAD!” She yelled out. Mahiru took a seat on the arm of the couch and stroked her friend's hair. “NAGITO PUSHED ME DOWN SOME STAIRS IT’S NOT FAIR! THEN HE TOOK MY BASEBALL BAT AND HIT ME WITH IT! HE WAS CHEATING!” Mahiru wondered how someone could possibly cheat in an impromptu fight like this, but stayed quiet. “I JUST WANTED TO KICK HIS ASS!”

“Hey Hiyoko.” Mahiru offered Hiyoko a warm smile. “Why’d ya want to kick his ass anyway?” Hiyoko looked away and felt her cheeks go slightly warm in embarrassment. 

“Because he made you sad.” She squeaked out. “It pisses me off when people are mean to you, because you’re super nice.”

Mahiru felt her warm smile grow into a joyous grin, and she looked down directly into her short roommate’s eyes. “Well I’m not sad anymore. You’ve really made me feel better, Hiyo. I’ll have to repay you.” She chuckled. Hiyoko smirked and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. “No I’m not gonna help you release a bunch of rats in Mikan’s place.” 

“What about cockroaches?” 

_ “Pfft” _

_ “Hehe” _

Both erupted into a fit of giggling, and both felt the remnants of their pain fade away. As they calmed down, Hiyoko gently placed her hand atop Mahiru’s, albeit at an awkward angle, and took off her ice pack. “So…” The dancer began, not knowing what was compelling her to make this request, “Back when I lived with my Nana, she’d always erhm…Insist on kissing me better whenever I got hurt.” Hiyoko closed her eyes and her cheeks went red upon realising what a dumb suggestion she’d just made.

“Sure thing.” Came an almost freakishly quick response, followed by Mahiru swiftly leaning forward and planting a little smooch on her friend’s warm forehead.

“Th...Thanks!” Hiyoko muttered out from her (now even more red) face. Mahiru quickly turned away to hide her own emerging blush and stared wide-eyed at the floor, shocked by herself.

“Uhm, don’t mention it.”

  
  
  
  
===============

Sonia Nevermind sat comfortably on her bed, browsing her phone in her pajamas. “Oh!” She gleefully exclaimed, “Ibuki has sent a video to the group chat, I wonder what it is!” The princess opened the video, and was greeted with footage of a snoring, wide-mouthed Hiyoko in her own room. Ibuki, who was evidently holding the camera, suddenly began to yell out.

“WHYISTHERELIPSTICKONYOURFOREHEADAHAHAHA”

Hiyoko jumped up, screaming in response. “IDONTHAVELIPSTICKONMYFOREHEADSHUTU-” Her sentence cut off by the video ending.

“Huh! That was weird!” Sonia giggled.


End file.
